Evolution Is You're Solution
by SupernaturalDR
Summary: Set after Survivor Series 2003, what if it wasn't Christian that saved Lita's job but Batista and Randy Orton? Lita/Batista Stacey/Randy Stephanie/Hunter Trish/OC
1. Chapter 1

**In Ring**

"Lita just got fired because of Matt Hardy," JR said "this isn't fair."

Then Evolution's music hit.

"Oh this is all Lita needs," King said "she got dumped, lost her job and now damn evolution are coming out."

"Yeah Lita get out of the ring whilst you still can," JR said "oh my god it's Batista and Orton, the two men that between them cost Stone Cold his job, Batista hit the power bomb on HBK and Orton pinned him, Lita run."

"Even I have to admit this isn't good," Coach said "I am fans of evolution and triple h I admit but they have no business coming out to intimidate this young woman."

"Hang on," Batista said as Lita went to run "hang on, we saw what happened and we would like to help you, you see when Bischoff convinced Evolution to join team Bischoff he promised a favour to us if they won and seen as how I wasn't on the team yet I was the one that effectively won the match I get a favour two."

"Where is Batista going with this?" JR asked

"I don't know," King said "but I don't think it will be good for Lita."

"So starting right now," Batista said "Lita I am using my favour to you put back on the RAW roster" the crowd roared it's approval to that Lita was one of their favourite divas who they wanted to stay on the brand even if it was because of evolution that it was happening.

"Also" Randy said "thanks to my favour Evolution are having a handicap match against Matt Hardy." Lita looked overjoyed at this Matt who had just broken her heart was going to end up with broken limbs because of the Legend Killer and the Animal.

Then Eric Bischoff walked back out onto the ramp.

"You guys wanna blow your favours for her," he said "fine but just so you know I wouldn't trust that slut as far as I could throw her."

Batista saw Lita's eyes fill up with tears and took the microphone back from Randy.

"You know what Bischoff?" Batista said "seen as how you are taking such pleasure in making Lita's life hell how about we add you to the mix in the match, you and that jackass Matt Hardy against me, Randy, Hunter and Ric next week?"

"I don't think so" Bischoff said

Then Triple H came out with Ric flair and Bischoff was trapped between the four men of Evolution.

"Let me but it this way Eric" Triple H said "you cost me my title by getting Goldberg on raw, if you hadn't convinced Goldberg to come to raw I would have had a tear the house down match with the likes of Shawn or Booker like we have done before I might not like those guys but I respect them, then I come to raw and see you disrespecting one of the best divas the WWE has ever had, she was part of the Evolution of the divas and I have no respect for you."

Hunter and Ric backed Bischoff up to the ring apron and threw him into the ring where he walked into an RKO.

"What the hell was that king?" JR said

"Evolution are defending Lita's honour JR," Coach said "who thought they would have done something like this."

"I know," King said "uh oh Bischoff, Batista looks ready to set him up with a Batista bomb"

After Batista nearly power bombed Bischoff through the mat Triple H turned to Lita.

"Now Lita we have a proposition to make to you," he said "as you can see we are a powerful group, the greatest world champion of all time Ric Flair, I am a 8 time world champion, Randy and Dave are the future of the business, yet there is one part of the WWE we do not dominate and that is the women's division."

"Does he mean what I think he means?" JR said "is Evolution asking Lita to join them?"

"I think so JR." King said.

"So what do you say?" Triple H asked "you wanna join Evolution?"

"Ok" Lita said with a grin "sounds like a lot of laughs."

**Backstage**

"Thanks guys," Lita said "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Yeah well no one deserves to be spoken to like that," Ric said "I never liked Eric even in WCW but it is business, as much of a jackass he is he knows business."

"I guess so," Lita said and then turned to Batista and Randy "why did you give up you're favours for me you could have gotten title shots"

"That was kind of what I said," Hunter said "if I was them I would have called the favour in later that night after Bill retained but I am glad they didn't because they saved you."

Then Matt Hardy walked up and tried to drag Lita away and Batista actually growled at him like an animal.

"Don't even think about it boy," Ric said "after what you just did you think we are going to let you do anything to her?"

"Yeah right because hanging around with guys like you will be so much better for her reputation" Matt said nastily

"You have 10 seconds," Hunter began

"Fuck ten seconds," Batista said "move before I move you."

"Dave," Ric said grabbing hold of him "down boy."

"Guys like him make my skin crawl" Batista said watching Matt walk away.

"Me two but we helped her," Ric said "and we get him and Bischoff next week we did good calm down."

"Next week," Batista said with a smirk "I am gonna make what I did to Bill look like child's play."


	2. Chapter 2

**Triple h**

"Hey Ric take Lita to see the boys ok?" I said "I have to go and talk to Vince about something."

"Ok boss." Ric said with a mock salute and lead Lita out of the office.

Hunter walked down the hall and into Vince's office as he had an office whenever Raw and Smackdown where at an arena if he was booked to make an appearance.

"Hunter what can I do for you?" Vince asked

"Fire Bischoff," Hunter said "I know he has benefited Evolution up to now but messing with a woman's job because he can is an abuse of power."

"I know," Vince said "I have been making phone calls all night, I finally have a new General Manager"

"Who?" Hunter asked

"Not this time," Vince said with a grin "you can wait just like everyone else."

**Backstage**

"Dave you have to stop pacing," Randy said "Lita will be fine with Hunter we have a match against Shawn and RVD."

"I know we do Randy," he said "but I know Matt is a creepy bastard and how well can we trust Hunter?"

"Yeah not that we don't trust him," Randy agreed with Batista "but at the end of the day he knows how to work the business so does Ric."

"I know" Batista said and then Ric opened the door.

"You boys decent for a visitor?" he asked and they both nodded "it's ok their not naked" and Lita walked in behind Ric.

"Hey," Randy said moving clothes for her to be able to sit down on a chair.

"Thanks," she said sitting down "Hunter is talking to Vince so he said if it was ok with you two could I come to the ring with you against HBK and RVD."

"I can't see why she shouldn't" Randy said "if you are with us you are safer from Matt because Ric is with us for one and also because no one would think about trying to come after you with us there."

"Also," Batista said "we would feel better about all of this if you stuck around us to be honest."

"Ok" Lita said "so when is the match?"

"Now" Batista said and Ric lead Randy and Lita from the room with Batista bringing up the rear.

**Ring**

"Well here comes Evolution JR" King said "and I still cannot believe that Evolution stood up for Lita last week."

"What is so hard to believe king?" JR said "did you expect evolution to allow a woman to be spoken to that way, of course they are sadistic at times in the ring, Triple H tried to cripple HBK, Batista cracked Goldberg's ankle but they have never hurt women at all."

"You know I don't think you have ever been as objective about evolution ever." Coach said.

"Yeah well maybe Batista and Randy impressed me standing up for Lita," JR said "it shows they have minds of their own and I just loved seeing Bischoff get an RKO and a Batista bomb."

Randy jumped over the tope rope and Batista walked along the apron before opening the ropes for Ric and then Lita to climb through before doing so himself.

Rob walked out to the ring followed by Shawn it could be seen that both men looked at where Lita was standing and Batista was kneeling in the corner talking to Ric as they did so.

"Keep your head in the game," Ric said "Bischoff and Hardy are next week, Shawn and Rob are match winning competitors all they need is a few seconds to hit a kick or a splash and it's over."

Shawn started the match with Randy and it had to be said that Randy had some of the characteristics of a young HBK with both his overconfidence but also his ability to wrestle.

Shawn made the tag to Rob after hitting a dropkick on Randy who appeared to be out cold. However when RVD went for the frog splash Randy moved out of the way.

"Yeah buddy." Batista shouted clapping his hands to get the fans behind the Legend killer.

Orton quickly tagged in Batista who rushed RVD into the corner and gave him three shoulders to the gut before lifting him up and throwing him half way across the ring. Batista then ran at RVD hitting him with the knock out clothesline he had used before in his career but RVD just would not stay down.

Then Shawn came into the ring illegally and super kicked Batista but then Randy clotheslined HBK over the top and when Shawn got back to his feet hit him with a high cross body block.

"Look at Van Damn," Coach said Rob was on the top rope halfway across the ring from Batista and then Lita got up on the apron "what is Lita doing?"

"Helping," King said and as Rob went for the frog splash a now on his feet Batista caught him in mid flight and planted him with what could be described as an imitation of Mark Henry's world strongest slam.

"1,2,3" the referee counted and Evolution had won the match.


	3. Chapter 3

**Backstage**

"I cannot wait to fight Hardy," Batista said bouncing on the balls of his feet "great wrestler or not I am bombing him through that ring tonight."

"Dave you need a clear head for this," Ric said "you don't think I haven't been waiting years to get Bischoff trapped in a ring with me."

"Hey guys," Hunter said walking into the room "I just talked with Vince there is a new GM and we have a cage ready to drop when we want."

"Good," Batista said "were is Randy?"

"Chatting up Stacey" Lita said from her chair in the locker room not looking up from the magazine she had been reading.

"So the legend killer has a thing for legs huh?" Batista teased

"Don't you dare wind him up over this Dave Batista," Lita said momentarily forgetting she was in the lion's den so to speak. "Stacey is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt because of you and Randy."

"Red," Batista said "I was joking, it is a guy thing if you are going to start hanging around with us you need to remember we have a different type of sense of humour to you."

"Ok it will just take time," Lita said

"So Matt and Jeff weren't like big kids backstage?" Ric asked "some days it is like having my boys with me because of these three causing trouble."

"Nah Matt was more the goody two shoed one," Lita said "Jeff is a rebel without a cause."

"I can see that," Ric said "have you talked to him? I know why he left Lita, is he clean?"

"Last time I spoke to him he was getting clean to join TNA," Lita said "it is a new promotion that has some really good talent involved in it like Jeff Jarrett owns it and people like AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels are there they are both good talented superstars."

"That is good," Ric said "he is a great shining star in this business but the problem with bright stars is that they burn twice as fast."

**In ring**

"Here comes evolution JR," King said "all five of them, it feels weird saying that."

"I know," Coach said "but evolution stood up for Lita and now I guess they are making sure that she isn't in the same position again."

"Which I can't say I cannot like them for," JR said "yes they have a way of doing things that is gang like but the fact that they are willing to do the right thing has change my opinion of evolution and Batista especially,"

"Yeah it looks like the wild animal Batista is does have a slow down button." King said "in the end the man is only human and seeing a beautiful woman in trouble will stop pretty much any man,"

Matt Hardy walked down to the ring next and had a look on his face that Lita didn't like, he didn't appear to be scared at all of the fact he was facing the whole of evolution alone with only the general manager to help him. Then La Resistance and Eric Bischoff walked down to the ring whilst Eric had a microphone.

"I was all for having this as a handicap match," he said "but then I remembered I didn't have to give a crap about your demands because I am the general manager."

Then however Vince McMahon walked out onto the apron.

"Is that right Eric?" he said "I seem to remember telling you that you were fired as soon as this match finished or did I dream that? Therefore you have no authority in the WWE anymore La Resistance if you don't get back up this ramp you will join Mr Bischoff in the unemployment line tomorrow morning."

The two Frenchmen may have been arrogant but they weren't stupid and got up the ramp as fast as their legs would carry them.

"Hey get back here!" Bischoff shouted but Batista and Randy used the distraction to throw Matt into the ring where Hunter quickly pedigreed him and then Batista was standing behind Bischoff and he didn't even know it.

"Uh oh," Coach said "Eric turn around."

Bischoff turned around and Batista grabbed him by the throat before throwing him into the ring steps, then he picked him back up and threw him into the ring. Then Batista bent down and pulled two steel chairs and a sledgehammer out from under the ring and slid them into the centre of the ring.

"Uh oh," King said "things just got a lot worse."

Then as Batista climbed into the ring Triple H signalled downwards and a steel cage began to descend.

"What is going on?" Coach said with a sound of fear in his voice,

"Well a cage is descending coach." King said sarcastically

"There is no need to talk to me like that," Coach said petulantly

"Then don't ask stupid questions," King said

Batista then placed a chair on the ground and picked Bischoff up and threw him to Triple H who pedigreed him face first onto the steel chair.

"Oh my god," JR said "his skull could be cracked.

Then Triple H moved out of the way and Ric Flair gave Bischoff a one man con-chair-to with another steel chair.

Meanwhile whilst this was happening Randy and Batista where taking turns ramming Matt Hardy into the steel cage over and over.

Then Batista lined up in one corner and Matt was in the other Randy threw him forwards and Batista hit the knock out clothesline.

"Evolution are dominating here," King said

"Was there ever any doubt king?" JR asked "I am surprised Hardy is still breathing."

Then Batista moved Bischoff into the centre of the ring, picked Matt up and powerbombed him onto Bischoff and then covered them with one foot.

"Evolution wins." Coach said "and I don't think Lita could look any happier."

Batista looked at the redhead and had to admit Coach was right she had a face splitting grin on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Coach didn't help Bischoff against Shane in my story because I found coach better as face than heel as heel he was just annoying being a face he had good scenes with the Rock

"How great did that feel?" Randy said when they sat back down in the locker room.

"Amazing," Batista said "I just wish it had been no holds barred."

"Vince wouldn't give us them no holds barred," Hunter said "he would give me them no holds barred but not you two especially after the way you looked set to destroy Hardy."

"Yeah well" Batista said trying to ignore the grins on the faces of the other male members of evolution "you guys weren't exactly pulling me off of him where you?"

"Didn't say we would." Hunter said " but you are missing the point Bischoff is gone and I think for the time being so is Matt Hardy plus now we have an even stronger evolution."

"I guess" Batista said "but I wanted to do more to him, it makes me think what he would have done if she had been backstage alone after we got her job back."

"Yeah but she wasn't was she?" Hunter said "now we are not going to ignore the puppy dog routine you got going for red Dave but keep it on the down low because we don't want them using her to get to you what you do on your own time is your own business."

"Ok," Batista said and they turned to watch the monitor as Vince announced the new GM.

**Ring**

"As we all know," Vince said "Eric Bischoff has been fired which means that Raw needs a new General manager."

The crowd roared in approval at the sacking of Bischoff

"This was a very easy decision for me to make," Vince said "you see I happen to know a former WWE general manager that was willing to take the job, I give you your new general manager Stephanie McMahon."

Stephanie walked down the ramp to the cheers of the approving crowd as it had been Vince' decision to make her resign and it had nothing to do with her ability to do the job it was more to do with Vince' personal issues with Sable.

"It is great to be back," Stephanie said taking the microphone from Vince "and the first thing I want to do as general manger is address the pay-per-view where it will be Goldberg against Triple H now obviously this will be a blockbuster main event like they had had a Unforgiven and Survivor Series however whoever loses the match will not get another title shot whilst the other is the champion." The crowd cheered at this and then Goldberg stormed out to the ring.

"So let me get this straight." Goldberg said "I could lose my title at Armageddon and then I don't get a rematch until Triple H loses the title?"

"Yes," Stephanie said

"Well this is how I feel about that," Goldberg said and rushed forward and speared Vince damn near out of his shoes.

"What the hell was that for?" JR said

"I guess Goldberg is sending a message to our new GM," Coach said then Goldberg crouched as Stephanie saw to her injured father.

"Bill don't do this," JR said "Goldberg is about to spear Stephanie."

Then Evolution' music blared out and Triple H practically flew down the ramp with Batista and Randy on his heels Triple H stepped in front of Stephanie daring Goldberg to try and spear him whilst outside of the ring Batista and Orton had grabbed Goldberg by his ankles and pulled him into the ring post but his legs going in different directions.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO" King said "that has got to hurt the world heavyweight champion."

"Hey he is still human." JR said "he may have superhuman strength but one swift shot to the crotch and he will go down like any other being."

Triple H then moved Stephanie out of the way as Ric and Randy helped Vince to his feet.

"Thank you," Stephanie said to Hunter.

"No problem Steph," Hunter said smiling at her "it is nice to see you back where you belong by the way."

**Next Week**

"Lita and Trish just beat Gail Kim and Molly Holly again." King said and then Christian walked down to the ring

"What the hell is that egotistical bastard doing out here?" JR said

"That's no way to talk about the coach." King teased causing JR to smile and the coach to shake his head but he knew his work colleagues where only joking or so he hoped."

"I agree with JR though." Coach said "what is Christian doing out here after a great divas tag match?"

"I am sorry to interrupt," Christian said "but I just thought I would make reference to Armageddon seen as how everyone cannot stop talking about the Triple H Goldberg match which is sure to suck, for the first time at Armageddon because I called in my favour to Bischoff we will have our first ever inter gender match, your people' champ Christian against Trish Stratus."

"Yeah because that is fair," JR said

"Now Trish," Christian said "I wouldn't be opposed to lying down for you if you would lie down for me some other time?"

Lita' mouth dropped open and the crowd booed Christian and as Trish went to slap him he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him.

Then the crowd cheered and as Christian turned around he saw a giant of a man walking down the ramp in wrestling attire.

"Who the hell are you?" Christian said pushing Trish away causing her to fall back against Lita knocking both girls down."

"My name is Dave Winchester and I am the newest raw acquisition." He said "the reason why I am out here is because I find the way you speak to people and treat women to be disgusting."

Christian then swung a wild right at him which he dodged and kicked Christian and put him in the pedigree position then he lifted Christian into the air with Christian on his back then Dave dropped down and delivered a pain full backbreaker to Christian and then left the two girls in the ring with big smiles on their faces looking at Christian writhe in pain.

A/N: the move that Dave hit Christian with is the double arm shoulder backbreaker on Smackdown vs raw 09 and 10


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell was that about?" Lita said walking into the locker room with Trish only to see Dave sitting down with Batista and Randy "you knew about him?"

"Of course," Randy said "you didn't think we wouldn't be out there in a shot if we didn't did you?"

"I ..." Lita began "I just didn't know what to think at the time I mean he is a creep, I froze he reminded me of Matt,"

"If he had laid a finger on you," Batista said smiling "he would have been like Matt on his back in a hospital bed."

Lita knew that Batista was being serious that Evolution wouldn't have let anything happen to her and Trish however she was happy that there was someone other than Evolution watching out for her because Dave had taken care of Christian for them,

"You do know he isn't going to let this lie right?" Trish asked

"I have him in a match tonight," Dave said nonchalantly

"Oh," Trish said

"I'll take him out before Armageddon," Dave said

"You don't have to do that," Trish said "I don't want you to get in trouble for him."

"Trish its a matter of being a man," Dave said "any of these guys would do it for you or Lita what makes me so different? He put his hands on you when you didn't want him to and now I am going to put my hands on him in a way he damn sure isn't going to like,"

Trish smiled and shook her head at that but evolution all knew that Dave was right Christian was bang out of order and Evolution would have been right out after Christian had been down the ramp but Stephanie had told Evolution that the new talent would deal with Christian and they were hoping he would be interested in joining evolution however he didn't seem like he would.

Shawn Michaels had a match against Chris Jericho which drew the attention of Evolution as Shawn and Chris were both good talented superstars that they hoped would beat each other down so that Evolution wouldn't have to face either of them for a while however when Shawn went for the super kick Christian appeared with a low blow to Shawn taking him down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Coach said "we were having a great match and now this idiot has to come out here."

Then Christian took two steel chairs and handed on to Jericho,

"Oh no," JR said this doesn't look good,"

"Hang on JR," King said as Dave ran down the ramp with a chair of his own in his hands causing Christian to drop out of the ring but Jericho would not step down and then turned into a super kick before Dave threw his chair at Jericho who caught it and then got caught with a big boot from Dave also.

Then Dave looked at Shawn who looked confused.

"I think Shawn is confused JR," King said "after all Dave saved Lita and Trish, Lita who is now a member of Evolution and her best friend and then he turns and protects Shawn Michaels who has been fighting with Triple H for over a year."

Then Dave stepped into Shawn' face and said "I am my own man, I do what I want to," and then walked out of the ring.

"Wow did you see that?" Coach said "I think Dave just said he was his own man and did what he wanted I guess that means he will do what he thinks is right or wrong not what someone tells him to,"

"Yeah I guess" King said

HBK wasn't sure what to do, he had fallen out with triple H over the pedigree nearly a year and a half before and then Hunter did the right thing and helped Lita which suggested that Hunter wasn't as conceded and arrogant as then he had perceived himself to be in the past year and a half and Shawn knew that he would have to talk to his former best friend.

"What was that?" Ric said when Dave came back to the locker room

"I do what I want," he said "right now I am after Christian and I will do whatever it takes to get him."

"So it has nothing to do with Shawn Michaels?" Triple H asked from where he was sitting

"Nope," Dave said plopping down into the chair next to Batista and Trish "he was just in the right place at the right time for him I just wanted to put Christian down before the match."

"I thought you were waiting till the match?" Trish asked

"He got involved in someone else' good match," Dave said "think of me as simply evening the odds."

Triple H simply shook his head, this kid seemed to be buttering his bread on both sides so to speak by aligning himself with both Evolution and with the showstopper. The game and the showstopper the original members of DX, Hunter would admit that HBK was the man in the 90' and was the man to beat but Shawn had been taken out for 4 years and in those 4 years Hunter had won world title after world title and then Shawn was back and Hunter had just wanted to hold onto his title and he didn't care if he had to put Shawn down to do it, now he thought it may be time to bury the hatchet with his former best friend.

Later that Night

Trish led Dave out to the ring with Lita coming with her best friend as they stood at ringside whilst Dave fought Christian. It was a well fought out match and Christian nailed Dave with a low blow that the referee missed and then hit a reverse DDT then as he went for the frog splash Lita had the referee and Trish caused Christian to lose his balance and he was straddling the top rope.

Then Dave was able to regain his composure and got to his feet and positioned Christian how he wanted him and then grabbed Christian' head as he walked out of the corner and dropped down like a stunner manoeuvre (Desmond Wolfe' tower of London) then he drug Christian to the centre of the ring and hit his own under hook backbreaker and covered him for the three.

"What an impact," JR said

"I think Christian made a powerful enemy," King said

"And Trish made a powerful ally." Coach added


End file.
